Blank Canvas
by Romantically Discharged
Summary: AU, In a world where your status is displayed Bella is a bounty hunter out for herself in world she can't fully be a part of. Story's mine Characters aren't, I don't own Twilight. Bella:There Edward:Co-owner and creator of a company Rose:Dying mother of twins
1. The Start

Blank Canvas

**K' so I originally just wrote this on my own with my own characters and then I thought it would be cool with the Twilight characters.**

**In this universe there has been so many chemicals and experimenting messing with human DNA that babies now get born with white hair. So, as a way to distinguish hierarchy humans now use hair color. The children upon being born get their hair dyed based on their parents status. And here is the list in order of most powerful to least:**

**Brunette-Blond-Blue-Pink-Purple-Redhead- Orange-Green**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

**Rose's POV**

I ran quickly away from there. I ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't very fast. My pregnant body was hindering my running. I looked back but all I could see were indiscernible shadows. I heard quick footsteps but couldn't see their maker. I started to run again.

I heard harsh voices behind me. "Catch the fucking blond bitch!" A chorus of dark laughter followed after that statement.

I stifled a scream. They had sounded too close for comfort. Unfortunately that shock had brought on a contraction. I doubled over and clutched my stomach. My babies were kicking up a storm inside of me. But I had to get away from here. They would get me I couldn't allow that. I had to think about my unborn children.

I ran as far as I could. But the voices, the awful, hateful voices kept following me. I eventually had to stop. The contractions were ripping at my stomach now and I could barely stand upright. My breathing was coming in painful pants and my knees had turned to butter.

I collapsed on the dirty ground. I couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed my features as I looked around. I was going to have my babies in the Orange Zone. I had hoped to never see this place in my lifetime but it appeared this area was more important to my life then I realised. I felt another contraction rip through me. I cried out in pain.

"I heard her over here! Hurry! Get the spoiled bitch!"

I clutched my swollen belly in terror. I can't let this happen. But I'm afraid I can't run any more. The men surround me, their evil faces twisted into cruel sneers.

"Well helo, helo, helo. The little ladies' tired. Shouldn't we help her out lads?" The leader and possibly the most ugly of the lot said.

They closed in on me. I screeched "No! Get away from me!" But effect of the unspoken threat was refuted when I groaned under a new contraction.

One of the other men said to the leader. "Maybe we should jus leave her here then. She won't make through the pregnancy on her own. Then it wasn't us now was it?"

The leader squatted down next to me and sneered "No, boss wanted her body. You knows, jus to be sure."

He reached out for me but I spat at him.

He looked at my spit in disgust. He reached out quick like the snake he was and slapped me across the face. I gasped at the treatment. I had never been slapped before. Not even by my parents. They had been strict but they had never slapped. They believed in making up for your mistakes not getting punished for them.

I spat at the man again and cursed viciously. He reached out to slap me again. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw a bloody stump where his hand had been. I was paralyzed as I watched a huge hole get blown in the man's head. He fell quickly and then the rest of his men joined him on the ground. It all seemed to go by in slow motion as if I were watching a movie action scene.

And then everything stood still.

All of the men were on the ground and bleeding from numerous holes in their heads. I gaped at the lifeless forms and then I looked around, trying to find the cause of this.

A black form stepped out of the shadows. I gasped as I saw the guns the figure held in his hands. I had never seen an old fashion combustion gun before. They had been replaced long ago for the plasma guns the police used now.

But then again I didn't tour the other zones so what might be common day for me might be completely different for another. Orange Zone, being so low on the social chain may not have the same things I do.

I stare at the guns with wide eyes. The figure moved towards me. I tried to push away from him but I was up against a wall. There was nowhere to go. I was terrified of what might happen to me. Sure the stranger had just saved my life but what he has planned for me might be much worse. The stranger knelt down next to me and removed his hood and I discovered something startling about him.

He was a She.

I had never met a woman who looked like her. And she appeared to be only a couple years younger than me. Everybody I knew seemed to be defined by their hairstyle. Some of my closest friends who I saw every day, I couldn't tell you a thing about what they looked like except for how they did their hair. But this woman… She defined her odd hair. In all my years on this planet I had never seen an individual with pure black hair. But she wore hers as naturally as I wore my blond.

Her skin was pale white and her eyes were big and brown and framed by large full eyelashes. Her face seemed almost too skinny to be pretty but she made it work.

She looked at me with concern. She asked quickly "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head slightly but the world started to sway. I began to feel a little dizzy.

She didn't look convinced though. She pointed out "You're bleeding."

I looked down and saw that she was in fact right. The whole bottom front of my dress was stained red. My eyes widened even more. I had a stunning moment of clarity. I gasped out "My babies!" I looked up at her desperately and grab onto her arm. "Please help me! I can't lose them!"

She looked at me with sad eyes and I felt my hopes plummeting. I felt tears gather at the corners of my eyes. My world was looking blacker and blacker at the moment. I started to hyperventilate. I begged weakly as I leaned back against the wall. "Please…Please… If nothing else… help my children... even if I don't…" I swallowed.

I saw tears at the corners of her eyes too. "Ah… yeah, I guess." She whispered roughly.

I needed her to get the children to my husband. I knew Emmett would be freaking out over this. It was going to break him if both our babies and I died. At least this was a better alternative. My eyes were starting to blur. I needed to tell her. "Get… them… to…my…" I started to take off my necklace that had my personal information encrypted on it with my address so she could find my husband.

But it seemed to make her more emotional. She put her hands over mine and said "No, I don't need anything for this."

I almost laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. I really needed to get out of my conceited bubble. She didn't get it. I tried to tell her "No… it's… for…"

My voice faltered. She sighed and took it from me. She slid it around her neck and said "Fine. Just don't complain about this next part."

"Wha…" I felt a ripping in my lower body. I screamed as loud as I could. My scream ricocheted off the walls around me. First one tear ripped through me and then another. Then I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. My babies were crying for me. But I felt so weak that I couldn't do anything for them. The woman leaned over me and gathered my babies up in her arms. The rain was already washing away some of the blood and afterbirth.

Emmett and I had already gotten the results of my ultrasounds and found out that we were having fraternal twins. My little boy and little girl were going to grow up without me now though. If I could work up the effort I would have cried at the thought but I just couldn't. I was so tired.

The woman smiled down at me and my screaming babies. She pulled out a knife from her cloak. I felt a momentary flutter of fear in my heart but it was quickly extinguished when she simply used it to cut the umbilical cords.

My babies continued to cry but it was drowned out by the heavy rain on the ground. I longed so much to feed my babies at least once before I was taken from them but I knew it wasn't possible. I apparently wasn't allowed to have that mother's joy.

The woman looked down at the babies as she bit her lip. She seemed to be having an internal struggle with herself. She raised and lowered her eyebrows multiple times as well as opening her mouth again and closing it again. Finally after a couple moments she appeared to have come to a decision.

She shifted my babies and grasped my hand tightly as she looked into my eyes. She asked me. "You love these children right?" I nodded slightly but it causes the world to spin around me. Why did she ask such stupid questions? She solemnly spoke to me as if this were the most important thing she had ever said "We will meet again. When that happens I will have guaranteed your children's safety. I will not come back to you without them in perfect condition. Do you believe me?" I nod again. I knew she was deadly serious about this. In this moment I trusted her more with my children than any of the nurses I had interviewed for the privilege of looking after the most precious unborn people in my life.

She nods back at me and grabs a small packet from inside of her cloak. She unsnapped it with a flick of her thumb and popped whatever it was into her mouth. She chomped down on whatever it was and grinded it in her teeth.

She leaned over me and put her lips on mine. I choked as her hair fell around me.

This was definitely a day for firsts. My first time going into the Orange Zone, first time seeing a gun, my first babies. And now my first kiss with a woman. My only thought was that I know my husband would love to see this. When we had just started the carnal part of our relationship Emmett had been adamant that he wanted us to get into a threesome with another woman. After a lengthy discussion and a trip to the doctor's he never asked again.

I felt a small lump of what felt like paste enter my mouth. I swallowed it reflexively. It slid down my throat slowly. She pulled back and wiped a little of what was left off of her chin. She looked down at me and said "My name's Bella."

I whisper back to her as my vision goes black. "Rose."

She smiles through her tears and stands "Well Rose. I'll see you later."

Then she left with my baby boy and girl, disappearing into the shadows like she had never been.

I my eyes blur as my body starts to go cold. I can't believe I'm going to die in the Orange Zone. Nothing would ever have prepared me for this. The small hunt-like buildings surrounding me are the last thing I see and then my world goes completely and finally black…

**Sssooooo… Good first chapter. I quite enjoyed writing it. I never really liked Rose. I can't help it.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews. Should I continue this? Should I not? Tell me.**


	2. Oh my Babies

**Chapter 2: Oh My…Babies…**

**Bella's POV**

I looked down at the squalling babies in my arms. A gross little boy and a gross little girl. I had never been around new babies. I had heard it was disgusting but I never really thought it was to this extent. They were kind of cute, but mostly gross. I didn't even want to look at them, I think if I did I might hurl.

I was totally ready for a bath and my clothes needed a good scrubbing.

I had almost hurled when Rose had started to have the freaking kids. When she asked me to look after the freaking things… why did she think that was a good idea? But I couldn't turn her down. She was so weak and I couldn't let the little ones just die like that. But I didn't know what to do now.

The twins were still squalling in my arms so I guess my first stop is to find something to feed these things. I thought for a moment. I didn't know many people here in the Orange Zone so I had to think hard.

I looked around to see if I recognized any streets but I sadly didn't. Suddenly my eyes widened.

I knew exactly where to go.

I headed up to Jane's house. I thought of the big woman in my mind. She was a happy kind of sort, she was never seen without a smile on her face and she was nice to everybody. To top off her head she always kept her orange hair in a tidy useful little bun. She had a very large frame and could barely move around in her tiny home but she never complained. And the most prominent part of the large friendly woman was her breasts. They were seriously huge. You could get lost in them. And she had the wide hips to match.

She was the resident laundry woman in the Orange Zone but she also did wet nursing on the side. She was the perfect person to take the two gross things to.

I quickened my step as the twins started calling out more. I started to run through the alleys and roads towards her building. I needed to get the twins out of this weather. They wouldn't make it if we waited out in the rain like this.

I finally spotted her door nicely nestled in among the other houses around hers. I slammed my arm against her door as hard as I could to be heard above the rain. I waited while I heard her move around in her home.

I sighed at that. I shouldn't be able to hear her through the door. She was the sweetest person I knew and she lived in this hovel. I was disgusted with our society.

Jane opened the door and took one look at me before she ushered me inside with a quick motherly "Are you alright dear?"

I threw off my wet cloak near her small fireplace to dry it. Proudly displaying the gun holsters I had crisscrossing my chest and back. They at least were a little bit dry. Thank g.o.d.

She took one look at the packages in my arms and gaped at me. "Where did you get those, love?"

I sighed and looked down at the squalling twins. "They're not mine. I was asked to take care of them." Jane clucked and smiled as she took the slimy babies from me.

This further uplifted my opinion of the large laundry woman. I knew she would instantly take to the kids. And she didn't ask questions. I think I liked that most about her.

I went over to the fire to heat up as Jane took the babies to one of her washing basins. I stared into the flames. The twins squabbling died down behind me, probably getting a good meal after their traumatic first moments in the world. I looked over at them but Jane had pulled out her milk machines and I had to look back at the fire. I had no wish to see her be a wet nurse. Frankly the whole area with babies and feeding and changing, I am completely inept at it.

I hear Jane laugh behind me and I clutch at the shelf above the fireplace. Damn, she saw me look.

I waited a couple moments and then I heard Jane call me "Don't worry. I've put the sand bags away now."

I playfully mocked her with my loud sigh of relief and I hear her laughter again.

I glanced over my shoulder at them again. The little ones were falling asleep in a basin of warm water Jane had put them in. They were perfectly at ease with their little tummies full. I looked closer and saw that they were clasping each other's hands as they slept. I wiped away a small tear from the corner of my eye.

Seriously!

I glared at the small drop on my fingers. When did I turn into such a fucking woman? I never got emotional, ever.

Jane hummed away as if it were a normal day as she bathed the little gross things with some cleaning rags. How I wish it were a normal day. If it had been a normal day I would have been at home curled up next to my fireplace, which was a hell of a lot bigger than this one. Not here in a wet nurse's tiny house with the tiny twins to look after now.

I thought about the ramifications that this day had. I had two new little mouths to feed.

I would have to take a couple less missions at work and maybe hire a nanny for them… No, I couldn't have a nanny around the little tykes. She, unlike Jane would ask questions and get me no doubt wrapped up in a long pointless discussion with the police about where the babies came from.

I didn't need any police on my back. About _any _of the highly illegal stuff I had in my house. It just wasn't worth the trouble.

I smiled at the thought.

Jane looked over at me and raised her eyebrow. I made a face and her face split into an even bigger smile if possible.

I sighed and grabbed up my cloak from the floor. "Can you look after the kids for a little while? A couple hours tops?"

Jane got up and followed me to the door. "Just be back soon sugar. They little ones may get lost in all my laundry." She joked.

I smiled sadly back at her as I pulled the soaking hood up over my head. She pulled me into a quick but meaningful hug and whispered in my ear. "Just make sure you _do_ come back soon love." I pulled back and smiled.

Then I was gone from her doorstep.

The rain was still pelting down as hard as possible. I don't even know why I went out in this weather at all. I never took jobs in the rain. And being the best in the business had those kinds of perks.

I paused

I forgot where I parked my motorcycle

Damn. I thought back….

I had heard that there were some idiots around that area and they were causing some major commotion. I had been sent out to cut the 'weak limbs' if you will. If they could not follow orders then they were not part of our system any more.

I had spotted them rather quickly. With all the noise they were making it was rather easy to find them.

I had instantly disposed of them. They fell quickly under my guns. Another reason why they were not going to be missed in the company. If they couldn't be ready for an ambush them they were of no use.

Then I saw that they had had a target. The pregnant blondie. She had been so close to the birthing I just felt I had to help her. And now here I am, saddled with two new little mouths. And she had felt the need to pay me. Ugh.

I fingered the necklace I had dangling around my neck. I don't know why she gave it to me but it must have been important, she made it seem as if it was vital I have it. Oh well, I'll look at it later.

But now I remembered where I parked my bike.

I ran back to the scene where I had left the blondie. But I stopped short right at the rim of the scene of dead bodies.

Police were swarming the place already.

Shit!

I ducked around a corner and peeked back to the scene. Police were all around there, looking at all the bodies left around.

I saw another blondie enter the scene. He instantly spied Rose's body and ran for her. He knelt down next to her and gathered her limp body to his chest. I saw harsh cries violently rocked his shoulders from where I was. Then another blondie came over to him and patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

They must have been her family. I was filled with guilt thinking about the twins back at Jane's. I made a mental note to get the kids back to their parents. But not right now, I had things I needed to do for them.

I was about to circle around to get my bike when another blondie came over. He looked different from the two already by Rose's body. He wore his hair colour very naturally, like he was almost born with blond hair the same as I was born with black. I watched as he went over to Rose's body, did some checks on her and try to yell over the rain to her distraught husband. "She's just in a coma Emmett! She's not dead!"

He was a very good doctor if he could spot that. I was impressed.

I decided to bite the bullet and dive in to the scene. I pulled the hood closer around my head and walked up to the nearest police officer.

He wasn't looking at me so I tapped his shoulder. He jumped and turned towards me, raising his gun in my face instantly. That alerted other officers who also raised their guns to me.

I sighed, that definitely wasn't the quiet entrance I was hoping for. The head officer came up to us. I saw a flash of pink hair under his police hat before he distracted me by asking me in a very official voice. "I'm Officer Mike Newton. Who are you and what are you doing here? You realise that you entered a crime scene and you could be held as a suspect in this."

I rolled my eyes at him and took out my badge. I threw it at him and said "I suggest you look at that before you start throwing the big boy balls at me."

He squinted at it for a moment and then he pulled out his flashlight to see it better. Then when he finally got a good look at it his eyes widened. He started stuttering "F…five… stars."

I laughed to myself. It was so easy.

He thrust it back at me and he almost bowed to me before I put out my hand and said "What have we got here? I have a busy schedule so keep it brief."

Mike instantly started briefing me and I listened as best I could over the rain. "Goldie over there..." He pointed at Rose and her crying husband. "Taken from her home a couple hours ago. She was moved through the zones so there would be less tech to catch the guys. But I guess they must have let her go for a little sport..." _Wrong_ "…or she got away and ran this last little way here…" _There you go sport _"…It was already hard to tell footprints with all this rain but I figure she must have come from that direction." He pointed towards where I had parked my bike. I am so glad I parked it out of sight from here.

"But here's the kicker…" He looked over at the family to make sure they were all over there and then he leaned in to me and whispered. "… She was pregnant. I haven't been up close or nothin but I have a feelin that those kids ain't there in the mum no more. But where they are we might never know.

I felt like laughing but I was too professional to do that here. I asked in a calm voice. "And what's your point Officer Newton?"

He almost looked sheepish, but he turned his head away and said "Nothin, just sayin. So, anyway. The family has taken it pretty hard so far. As you can tell by the husband's display here, the family was real heartbroken to find her missing. So I suggest you tred lightly there. If you want to do any questioning."

I shook my head at him and said "No, I think I have enough information. Go…"

"No you do not have enough information! My sister is lying there on the street and you don't know who did it! That is not near enough information!" We were loudly interrupted by one of the family members.

I looked up to him and was stunned by the deep green eyes I looked into. He was gorgeous. Even I could appreciate him for that. I usually didn't notice men like that. I was altogether too busy for any relationships. But he was so cute. He didn't have anything covering his blond hair and he looked like a runaway model. I wanted to eat him up right here on the spot but I somehow felt that would be inappropriate.

I shook myself and actually look into his angry eyes. "Sir, I need you to back away from my person right now and lower your voice .Yelling will not help your sister."

He calmed down a little bit but I could still see the fire burning behind his eyes. I sighed. This was one of the reasons I didn't date. All men were hotheads.

He took a step back from me and spoke in a more rational voice. "I'm sorry, we just need to get who did this. We can't have my sister die for nothing."

I peeked over his shoulder at Rose. "Don't worry. Your sister's a strong girl. She'll make it through this. Goodbye now Mr. Cullen."

He kept looking at me as I made my way from the scene. I didn't look back but I could feel his eyes penetrating my back. I just stopped myself from shivering.

But I shook him off as soon as he was out of sight. I didn't need that gorgeous hunk of man on my mind during my real business.

I had to go thank someone for a fake police ID…

**So, second chapter now. **

**I tried to go for a badass Bella. Did I pull it off?**

**I think it felt a little rushed. Was it a little rushed?**

**Tell me in the reviews.**


	3. Immediate Preparations

***Super Note* YAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY (now as of a couple days ago now) ! Made it to the big 1-7. Yeah. Feels good. And I couldn't have thought of a better day then to post new chapters for all my stories*Super Note ended*(Yeah sorry this one's really late now)**

**Immediate Preparations**

**Bella's POV**

I checked my watch. "8:00, perfect."

I had to hurry if I wanted to get the stuff I needed.

I raced my big black beast along the alleyways of the Orange Zone. I wanted to get out of this rain as quickly as possible. As soon as I was done with my errand then I would take the kids to their new home.

I was really anxious to get back to my nice warm fireplace. I knew Alice would be stoking the fires by now. She was a good roommate. First and foremost she was a good servant, but she was a good roommate and friend on the side. I was lucky that plucky Pinky was around.

I turned a sharp corner on my bike and skidded a little on the wet ground. But I quickly straightened out and started along the main road to the red zone.

I was forced to stop behind a little blue car as we waited behind a little red car in front of him. This was one thing I hated about going through the zones. All the paperwork was a pain in the ass.

I tried to wait patiently in the line. But after a couple minutes I felt a vein on my forehead start to throb. All this stupid waiting was driving me. At least the people in front of me had nice roofs to keep them dry but here I was, soaked through and freezing my butt off and they felt like taking their goddamn time!

Finally it was my turn.

I immediately pulled out my laminated ID cards. I handed it to the guard. He studied it for a moment and then handed it back to me with a smile. "Have a nice evening."

I couldn't help but look in his window and see the large heater he has by his feet. I sneer at him and say "Whatever Greeney."

His smile faded and I sped off. I was too pissed to feel guilty about that remark. He deserved it for being so chipper. I shook him off and focused on my destination.

I passed a couple people on my drive but most of the reds were in their homes out of the rain. In the red zone at least their homes were a little bit insulated. I didn't look at anybody and nobody looked at me so I paid them no attention.

It was outside of the red zone that I veered out of the zones entirely. I could have gone another way but off the red zone was the way I felt most comfortable.

Outside the red zone was a large forest. It wasn't a forest that bared food though. None of the trees bore fruit or the bushes, berries. And with no food there were no animals to eat them. So the forest outside the red zone was practically useless to them. If it weren't for logging then the city would have no income.

My bike darted effortlessly through the trees and came to the outskirts of the safe zone. The safe zone was the perimeter of how far someone could go out of the city. If something happened to you and there was a search, the boundary would be where the search would end. If you went past it, nobody was going to look for you.

And yes, a criminal could go over the boundary line and they wouldn't search for him anymore. But then he would be on his own from then on. He would have to find his own shelter and food. And fight off his own monsters.

Yes, there were rumours of monsters roaming the outside of the boundary. Some of them were even true. But mostly it was barren land that no person could use anymore. The animals could live off the land fine though. Eating the berries that would render any human to an almost death state.

If you knew where to go then you were fine. I was going to be fine.

I darted in between trees until I saw a nice looking stump. I jerked on the brakes and skidded to a stop right in front of the stump. I hit a tree beside me and the stump opened up to reveal a wide hole in the ground. I started the bike again and drove down the hole.

I heard the sound of the metallic door closing behind me.

I was surrounded in darkness. A sharp change from the daylight I had just driven out of. The only lights came from the front of my bike as I raced along the long expanse of darkness.

Then suddenly ahead of me, I saw a bright light. I smiled and sped up my bike towards the light.

I burst through the darkness and into the almost striking light. I'm blinded for a moment and then my eyes adjust. Below the outskirts of the zones there is an intricate tunnel system that only a person who knew where they were going could get through. I quickly biked through the tunnels and came upon the greatest sight I had ever beheld.

The Under City.

The city strategically placed underground. I looked around the dark underground. There were markets everywhere and people at them. Lots and lots and lots of people, even at this time of night.

This was where the stuff that isn't necessarily legal is sold. The black market pretty much. The high cavernous ceiling was so high that I couldn't see it. The city was being lit by the numerous torches placed all around the cavernous city.

I got off my bike and moved it forward through the crowd. All of them parted for me. All of them knowing better then to piss of the best assassin in all the zones.

I was thrilled that I was recognizable on sight. I had been one of the things I had wanted to accomplish in my lifetime. I loved the recognition mostly because it kept people away from me. I didn't have to deal with idiots in my way when I was in a hurry, like now.

I almost ran with my bike through the crowds.

I needed to see Marcus quickly. He was a great guy. A gruff, foulmouthed orangey but still a great guy. I looked around for his stall. He usually moved it whenever I came down here but I always was able to find him very easily.

"GET YUR FUCKIN HANDS OF THE MERCHANDISE BEFORE I RIP 'EM OFF WITH ME BARE HANDS!"

I smiled. I always knew where his stall was.

I push my bike around a corner and spot his stall. He was red faced and yelling at a pale redhead. I pushed my bike up and intervened. "A little late to be yelling at people don't you think Marcus?"

The relieved redhead fled through the crowd and out of sight. Both Marcus and I stared after him with smiles on our faces. Then Marcus looked back at me. He grinned and shook his head at me, his face returning to its normal colour. "Well lass, I heard yah got into a little trouble."

I shrugged "I guess. It wasn't really a big deal."

His expression said he was shocked "Lass, babies aren't somethin to fuckin scoff at! You think it looks easy. I won't give yah a fuckin month with those little buggers."

I gaped at him "You really have that little faith in my parenting?" I had ceased long ago to wonder how he got the dirt on me so quickly. He just always seemed to know everything.

He nodded confidently the bastard. "Yep, I bet yah ye'll be fuckin itchin to give them back to their parents in a week."

My eyebrows pull together and I decree confidently "I will see one hundred dollars on that."

Marcus smiled with conviction. He stuck out his dirty hand and added "Two hundred dollars and I'll see yah two months. Jus don't fuck the kids up too much."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. They aren't impressionable yet. I'll keep them for a little bit, get the two hundred dollars and then return them so that they can be a big happy family again and run off into the sunset together. Now what do you have?" I changed the subject to his merchandise that he had been so protective over a moment ago.

He looked down at the wide array of weapons as if they were his children. I was always a little freaked out by how reverent he was about his weapons. I think that if there was a religion based on weapons that he would be a reverend at that church. But I got by the creepiness and moved on to what I needed.

He spoke as I looked through "Well, yeh know 'bout most of my stuff….But I do have somethin new…" Marcus ducked under the table and I heard some rummaging. He popped back up a second later and held out to me some small device that I had never seen before. I toyed with it as Marcus explained it to me. "Is' like a smoke bomb, but with a little added flare I think."

My mouth scrunches up as I look closer at it. "Yes, but what does it do?"

"Stead' of jus smoke, there's pepper spray and…" I was distracted for a moment by my bracelet.

I felt a burning sensation on my hand. I looked down at it and saw it was my bracelet. It was glowing a deep red against my pale skin.

Oh Shit!

I interrupted Marcus. "Fuck, Marcus that's great. Load up about twenty of these in a bag to go and a couple of those." I pointed to some boxes of rounds for my guns. "And I need another pill."

Marcus raised his eyebrow at me as he worked to get what I want. He asked me "Why do yah need a new pill? I havena heard o' any new injuries."

I shook my head exasperatedly. "I used it on the mom that wanted me to look after her kids. She needed it more than I did."

He shook his head back at me. "I donna give yah the fuckin things to use on other people. We need yah alive."

I almost asked him what he meant but then thought better of it. I probably wouldn't get a straight answer anyways.

Marcus was almost finished my order, I needed him to be faster though. He distracted me by telling me "That'll be at least two hundred bucks. Upfront."

I rolled my eyes and dug through my wet pockets. I frantically argued "Come on Marcus! I'll pay you back later. You know I'm good for it."

Marcus huffed at me as he put the stuff in a bag. "Naw, 'member last time. Upfront or no' fuckin at all."

I growled at him under my breath and searched through my pockets. My bracelet, a harsh reminder of my rush, is starting to harmlessly burn itself into my flesh. "Marcus, I need to get out of here. Accept the promise!" God, one time I forget and he has to hold it over me for the rest of his life.

I finally found a sopping wet two hundred dollar bill in my pants pocket and quickly gave it to him. But as soon as I was about to accept the bag I heard over my shoulder. "Well, well, well, Bella. Where have you been this fine night?"

I shudder at the slithery voice behind me. I grab the bag and turn towards the voice. "Aro." I state simply. It turned to the white-blond haired man at his side. "Caius." Ignoring the two guards they always had at their heels.

I took a moment and studied the two men. Both of them were skinny and pale. There was a rumour that they were vampires but I didn't believe them. They were just stupid rumours. Also from what I had heard about the two men, they were incredibly cold and deeply in love.

Looking at them, I could actually believe that one. They spent all their time together that I had seen them and their body language towards each other was that of lovers so I guess that one was true.

We nod to each other in a form of respect that none of us actually feel. Aro immediately starts into me. "So, where were you tonight Bella?"

Fuck

That was the one question I didn't need anybody, especially Aro asking. I tried to remain calm but I don't think it was working. My bracelet was practically leaving burns in my skin now with them so close to me.

So I countered "I was out for a walk gentlemen. Why? Where were you?"

"Some of our boys are missing and we haven't heard from them in a while. Would you know anything about that Black Swan?" Caius asked smoothly.

Black Swan. I thought of it myself. I quite liked that name but hearing it on Caius' lips it just sounded awful.

I rolled my eyes at them and put on a smile that I didn't feel. "Now why would you guys think I would have any clue as to where your boys were?"

Aro tilts his head at me and says calmly "Why because you were seen there killing my boys. We pulled the video footage from that street and saw you save that Blondie and take her little brats."

He continued with an enraged look on his face "And one of those boys happened to be my son."

Well since I'm already screwed.

"I never knew that guys could get pregnant. Which one of you guy decided to carry the thing?" I taunted them.

Aro's face turned purple in his anger and pulled a plasma gun out of his jacket. I blanched and jumped out of the way as he fired. I jumped towards my bike and started the sucker up. I felt the bike roar to life under me and I sped away as fast as I could. I yelled over my shoulder. "I QUIT!"

I heard an angry yell echo through the cavern. I smiled as I zoomed in between stores. People rushed to get out of my way but I didn't really care if I ran over a person or two. I was in a mad dash to get to one of the exits before the powderberry twins could call in the big guns and block them.

I pointed my bike towards the tunnel I came in but it was blocked by two big guys with their own big bikes. I went to the next one and same thing. There were only five ways in and out of the Under City and I was quickly running out of them.

If I was caught what the hell was I gonna do?

**There we go. I was tired so I just kind of fired off that ending. Hope somebody likes this fanfic cause I am definitely not feeling the love on this one.**

**Review please!**


	4. Homecoming

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

**Bella's POV**

I banged on the door once, loudly.

Jane opened the door immediately and gasped at my appearance. I brushed past her and looked around for the twins. I spotted the two little bundles in a pile of dry laundry by the fireplace. I stooped down to look more closely at the peaceful twins. I smiled lightly at them. They still had tight grasps on each other's hands.

"What happened to you!" Jane said over me, stunned.

I looked up at her and supplied innocently "Ummmm… It stopped raining."

I saw Jane's jaw clench under her skin. I almost stepped back. I had never seen Jane angry, ever. But I had heard about it once.

They said he was never seen again.

I almost feared for my life. But she calmed down enough to say "Yes, I know. I heard it stop an hour ago. But what about all this blood you're tracking into my house!"

I looked down at myself. The blood from those guards had sprayed me from head to toe in brilliant red. Those guys had been squirters. I knew I was going to be in for an earful when I got the outfit home to Alice, she was going to have a field day with this.

"Ummm… It's not mine. It was the other guys."

She gave me a pointed look and said "I figured that. What happened?"

I thought it over, it had kind of been a blur in motion when It was actually happening. I remember pulling out a knife that I had stowed on my bike and using it to kill two of the guards that had kept me away from my destination. I had narrowly escaped with my life much less anything else. "Ummm, just the usual. Work." I supplied weakly.

She sighed angrily and said "You know that you can't keep doing stuff like this. You have to be here for these kids now. You are their family."

I looked up at Jane. I had never thought of that. If I raised these kids, even on a trial basis, then we would kind of be like family. I almost liked the sound of that. I hadn't had much of a family growing up. Dad skipped out and mom started drinking. It wasn't a happy home by any means. But my sob story is nothing compared to some of the other people I had come across.

I scooped up the kids and made sure that I didn't get any blood on them. I looked at Jane one last time before I walked out.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control. These kids will be okay soon." I assured her.

Jane didn't say anything as I carried the kids to my bike. I didn't look but I felt her eyes on my back as I drove away with the babies tucked away from the wind.

It was time to go home.

Finally.

It had been a long day.

I drove down all the familiar roads and back roads and then I came up to my house. I loved my house. It was far away from other people and I liked it that way. It wasn't a widely known location so nobody really bothered me out here. Except Alice. She always bothered me.

I drove up to the gate surrounding my home. I pushed the buzzer and I heard Alice giggle from the speaker. "Whooooooo is it?"

I frowned into the camera and said "Who else are you expecting?"

I heard Alice's giggles stop. She said abruptly "Nobody." Then the gates opened.

I drove my bike right up to my front door. Alice was already there holding the door open for me. She had a worried expression on her face but didn't say anything. That was something I liked about Alice. She knew when to shut up.

I packed the small twins out of my bike and into the house. She gasped and pulled one of the twins out of my arms. "Why do you have canvases?" And there was one of the things I didn't like about Alice. She asked questions.

I looked at the little one I still held. Alice was an old fashioned kind of girl with a really new fashioned shopping style. She still called them canvases. It was an old name for babies that hadn't had their hair dyed to match their parents yet. Canvas. Like the child was an artwork to be put on the wall and be looked at occasionally. That name had been long out-dated though.

Then I realized that Alice was still waiting for the answer to her question. I looked up from the baby and answered "Umm, I... The mother is indisposed at the moment."

Alice widened her eyes "What did you do!"

I shrugged "It wasn't me. It was Felix and his crew. I just got there at the tail end of it in time to stop them."

Alice sighed dramatically and put her hand over her heart. "Well, then that changes things."

She pulled the babies away from me and started off deeper into the house. I sighed when she was out of sight. Thank god she didn't say anything about the outfit. I shrugged out of my jacket and then I heard the little pixie yell around the corner.

"And we will be talking about what happened to your outfit!"

"Damn." I whispered to myself.

I sighed and started to make my way to my room. I walked up the stairs and went to the second door on the right of the hallway. I opened the door to the familiar room I knew very well.

My room was nowhere near the biggest bedroom in the house but I had always been partial to the second door on the right. I don't know where I got that strange habit from, but it was what it was. And it did have the biggest closet in the whole house. Alice had tried to argue her way into the room on more than one occasion but I always shut her up with telling her the measurements of the actual room.

I walked into the closet and changed out of the blood stained outfit. I pulled out my pair of comfy capris and a nice t-shirt. I threw them on and went to look for Alice.

I heard her singing to the children in the library. At least I hoped she was singing to the children. If she was singing that awful peppy song to herself then I was getting a little worried about her.

When I found her she was holding bottles to the baby's mouths in front of the fireplace on the ground. I saw the babies sucking hungrily on the fake nipples. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. When did we buy baby formula?

I thought for a moment and then I said "Jane called you didn't she?"

Her song stopped as Alice jumped and looked at me over her shoulder. Her short pink hair had a nice contrast the fireplace she sat in front of. I would have to ask her to sit like this again so I could paint her.

She smiled at me coyly "Maybe."

I groaned. Jane could be meddlesome sometimes. I walked over to Alice and knelt down beside her. I took one of the bottles from her hand and continued to feed the baby. We fed the twins in silence for a while until I asked Alice "So what do you think we should do with these things?"

Alice didn't answer me. She was silent for a while.

That's odd. I can never get Alice to shut up usually. I looked at her. She was looking down at the child with a motherly love in her eyes.

I knew then that she wouldn't let anything happen to these kids. Alice had always had a strong mothering instinct. That was why she had stayed with her old boyfriend as long as she did. I shuddered, remembering the state I had found her in…

_I was splattered in blood. The katana was still sticking out of his throat. With lightening like reflexes I whip out the sword. The spray was everywhere. The low splatter sound and his gurgles died down. It was silent._

_But then there was a small sound, sort of like whimpering. I followed it. If there was a witness I needed to take care of it. I followed the sound to under the bed. Strange. I hadn't seen anybody else on the bed when I had scoped the place. I lifted the bed and flipped it onto its side. Damn they were making beds heavier!_

_I was almost horrified. A small woman was attached to the underside of the bed by a leash like rope. She is trying to curl herself into a ball against the overturned bed. From what I can see of her is that she's covered in black and blue marks all over her body. Her long pink hair is a veil around her damaged body._

_She tries to tug the line but does it almost half-heartedly. She's already guessed that she's going to die but her survival instinct was still willing her to fight against her fate._

_I leaned down to her and pushed her long hair back from her face. She flinched back from me and tried to make herself smaller. I saw there was a collar around her neck. It could only be opened by thumb print recognition. I'm surprised and impressed. That kind of technology is expensive to the normal red head._

_I looked over at the man's limp body. I shook my head at him. He was really into some deep shit. Extorting money from powerful people. Using hard to get technology, on a slave that had no doubt been kidnapped. No one, much less a high ranking woman such as the one in front of me would allow herself to become a slave to anybody. I went back to the man bleeding out on his nice floor. I grabbed his hand and sliced off his thumb._

_I went back to the woman and used the severed thumb on her collar. She gasped as I whipped the collar across the room. I got up and said to her "There you go. Get out of here."_

_She just stared up at me with her big innocent eyes. I turned from her and walked out of there. I freed her and she wasn't my problem anymore. I got on my motorcycle and was about to start it when I hear a sound from inside the house._

_The woman was crying._

"_Fuck." I whispered to myself. I got off my motorcycle and stomped back into the house. The woman was kneeling next to the man's body as great heaving sobs racked her body. I knew she was only there because she was in shock, and not that she had had any lasting affection for the man._

_I knew she wouldn't move from there until the cops came for his body. And I didn't need them questioning her._

_I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. She gasped in surprise. She obviously hadn't expected me to come back. I yanked her to her feet and dragged her out of the house. She kept crying as I pulled her to my motorcycle. I picked her up and put her on the bike then I jumped on in front of her._

_The girl wasn't fighting me at all and I was getting a little worried about her. I tried to think of something to sooth the girl silently crying into the back of my shoulder. It wasn't a cold night out but she was shivering like a leaf in a storm. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her as best I could from my position. Her shivering lessened but didn't go away._

_I sighed. I wish there was someone I could take her too but I didn't know anybody I trusted with her. And she was probably overwhelmed by this day so much already. I decided then that she would just come home with me._

_But she would only stay for a couple weeks._

_A month tops…_

Yeah right. The little pixie had wormed her way into my life and heart the past seven years. She was an crucial part of my life now and I don't know what I would do without her. And now with these babies coming into our lives …

I almost didn't want to tell her that we had to give the babies back. Almost

"Alice, Honey." I said to try and get her attention. When that didn't work I tapped her on the shoulder.

She just looked at me calmly and told me "I love them. Can we keep them please?"

I smiled at her and pulled the now empty bottle from the sleeping baby's mouth and set it down next to it. Then I dropped the bombshell "Honey, The mother is still alive." She looked at me quizzically. I explained "I gave her my pill to get over the birth. She should be…" I grunted as Alice launched herself at me. She grabbed me around my neck and hung on for dear life.

She whispered intensely into my ears "You don't do that. Don't give your medicine away. Something could have happened and then where will you be? You need to go straight to Marcus' and buy another one."

I chuckled lightly and caressed her short pink hair. "Already done. I went and got it right after I got them."

Alice pulled back and gasped "You took the children into that monster den?"

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. I stood up and dusted myself off as I told her "No way. I left them with Jane while I went into town."

Alice seemed to calm "Okay, as long as you didn't expose the children to that type of environment. Are you going to bed?" She called after me as I sauntered out of the room.

I turned back to her and nodded. "It's been a long day."

Alice nodded and said "Good night!"

I whispered back "Good night, sleep tight."

**God, goodnight for me too. I can hardly keep my eyes open now.**

**I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. My computer crashed and I have to work on getting it up and running then. Oh and *NOTE* I have a new baby brother as of 3 weeks ago now! He's really super cute!*NOTE ENDED***

**So I hope that people like this and review please!**


	5. People are Crazy

**So I hope that people like this and review please!**

**So here we are again. More Bella and Alice and the twins. Yay!**

**Chapter 5: People are crazy**

I pulled on some flannel pajama bottoms and the matching small tank top. My muscles ached and my bones were sore. I was so ready for a good long sleep.

I trudged limply towards the bed and fell into it, my gigantic comforter a soft nest for me to dip into. My eyelids were so heavy. I couldn't hold them up for much longer. Being nice to people was exhausting. I don't know why people did it.

I practically fell into my bed. It was so comfy I fell asleep instantly without even pulling the covers over me…

Waking suddenly, my body instantly tensed for the threat that was near. I sprung out of bed and instantly prepared to face my attackers. My attack position coming to me as easily as breathing.

But I was alone.

My muscles slumped. I ran my tongue over my teeth and rubbed my messy hair. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked around for the source of what woke me. I gulped down the saliva that had built in my mouth and my ears popped.

There was a loud crying coming from the room next to mine. I covered my ears and walked over to Alice's room. Her door was already open so I just pushed it inward with my toe.

I instantly saw the twins squirming in a cradle that had been pushed up against the wall between mine and Alice's rooms. The twins squalled and squawked inside, obviously upset about something. Leaning in, I pulled them both out of the cradle, making sure to support both their necks. Rocking the babies gently in my arms I tried to shake the grogginess out of my head. The twin's cries quieted slightly to pitiful whimpers.

I looked around and even in my sleep deprived state I was still shocked at the amount of pink there was in this room. It reminded me of a little girl's room. From top to bottom it was all pink. From her frilly canopy bed to her flowery vanity mirror, it was all pink. Even the odds and ends were pink. The walls and her carpet were pink too. I almost expected to find princess gear stashed somewhere.

When we moved in here about two years ago she had insisted on it. And still I couldn't handle all the fucking pink. I seriously just needed to come in here one day with a bucket of black paint. But I knew I wouldn't. Just one of her looks and I would melt.

Just then Alice came bustling into her room with two bottles in her hands. She saw me with the twins and smiled. I didn't smile back. It was too early to be chipper. I scowled at her but her smile never dimmed. She passed me one of the bottles as she scooped the little girl from my arms. Not an easy task but we managed, somehow.

The boy still squabbled in my arms. I put the nipple to his small thin lips and yawned loudly. It took him a moment but he latched on alright. I leaned back against the crib as the boy continued to feed. As he continued to feed I felt my eyelids start to droop.

"Bella." Alice called to me gently.

I jerked my head up. She had moved to her fluffy pink bed and had the little girl tucked safely in her arms with the bottle. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me. "You shouldn't fall asleep with James in your arms."

I raised my eyebrow lazily at her and asked "James?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I was trying it out, what do you think?"

I just stared at her and stayed silent. Her expectant look never dimmed as the minutes passed. I took the half-finished bottle away from the boy's lips and put him up against my shoulder. After patting his lower back for a minute he let out a loud belch. I swung him to my other arm and proceeded to feed him again. As I looked down at him I whispered "It sounds fine."

She giggled and said "And for this pretty girl I think I like Victoria. It means conqueror."

I shook my head and said "You really want that far into detail?"

She nodded proudly then looked at me expectantly. I looked quizzically at her even though I knew what she wanted. She growled angrily at me and I smiled slightly. She growled again.

My laughter rang out in the quiet room. "Okay, what does James mean?"

She smiled triumphantly but then she frowned down at the baby "It means he holds the place of another. I don't know if I like it but it just seems to fit somehow."

The humour I had seen in the situation slowly vanished as I looked down at the little newly names James. I sighed heavily.

"We shouldn't be naming them." I told her, looking at her.

The light left her face and I felt instantly guilty. I really needed to shut up sometimes and let her have her moments. She looked crestfallen as she lightly ran her finger down the babies' cheek. She sounded teary as she said "I know. I just…" She trailed off.

A sigh flowed out of me and I brought James over to her. He was softly napping in my arms now but was still sucking at the nipple. I pulled the bottle out of his mouth. After a couple moments of useless sucking he let out a loud wail. I placed him on my shoulder and burped him.

Alice had placed Victoria on the bed and was feeding her without holding her so she could take James. I passed the little guy and the bottle over to her. She still wasn't looking at me.

I trailed my hand lightly over her short hair. She eventually looked up at me through her bangs. I smiled sadly at her and whispered "I know."

I leaned in and kissed her forehead and hugged her slightly and then I turned and left her with the babies. Her small voice fallowed me out the door "Don't work too hard."

A smile spread across my face at Alice's concern. She was always worried about me. But I guess that was understandable. She had no one else to depend on. I was really the only one she trusted. We didn't really talk about her family and I knew she liked it that way. I remember at one time there had been an incident with her parents.

She had been living with me for a few months we had been watching TV when an ad came on…

_I glanced up at the pinky on the screen. Not even really paying attention at all. _

_That ad had played what seemed like a thousand times. I was able to ignore it now._

_The guild had sent me the new posters and I was going through them and determining which ones were worth the money or effort to go and collect. The papers rustled as I brushed through them. Wanted poster after wanted poster passed under my dexterous fingers. It was going to be a busy week._

_The air was suddenly tense. _

_I paused in my work and looked over at Alice. Even though I liked her around for the most part, she disturbed my work a lot with her 'flashbacks'. I was being patient with her though. I knew she would be needing a lot of help to get over what she went through._

_She was curled up on the couch beside me, clutching her knees tightly to her body as she looked up at the TV. Her eyes were glassy and she was grasping her knees so hard she was leaving marks in her skin. Her breathing hadn't changed so I guess she wasn't panicking. I reached over and patted her hands. _

_She jerked like she had been shocked with my Taser._

_I nearly jumped out of my seat. She looked at me and I pulled my hand back, holding them up in surrender. Her eyes looked a little splotchy, like she had already cried or was just about to. I sighed and scooted over to her. Pulling her into my arms, I awkwardly started rubbing her long hair._

_Alice's breath sawed out of her as she leaned into me. She didn't cry but she hiccupped a couple times. After my awkward attempts at calming her she calmed down and whispered to me. But it was so quiet that I couldn't really hear._

"_What did you say Alice?" I asked quietly in her ear._

_She looked up at me with teary eyes and repeated "That was my mom."_

_I suddenly felt very stupid. I had never even considered that. Of course she had a family that she needed to get back to. I had been too wrapped up in her rehabilitation that I forgot to ask her about her family. My chest suddenly felt restricted for some reason._

_I sighed, angry at myself "Do you want to go home Alice?"_

_She shakes her head slightly, that confuses me. "Alice, why don't you want to go home?"_

_A single tear spills over onto her pale cheek. "She didn't even try."_

_I was totally confused now. What did she mean that she didn't even try? I voiced my question to her and she explained "My mother… or father. They didn't even try to find me."_

_I shook my head at her and said softly "You don't know that."_

_She nodded "I do. I know they never looked. They never even gave me a thought."_

_The question was pulled from me "How do you know that Alice?"_

_She breathed deeply started "She didn't even call."_

_I shook my head slightly, confused again. "What does that mean Alice?"_

_She sniffed and started slowly "I always make sure to visit her at the end of the month to see her and dad. But sometimes I would go for weeks long shopping trips and I wouldn't even call. She sees all my bills from my credit cards. When I was with…him, he wouldn't let me see my mother. She had the number to his house…" It was starting to make a little bit of sense. "…I didn't see her. She never got any bills. But she never called. She didn't care." She looked down at her hands sadly._

_My arms tightened around her._

_She had been through enough. Neglect… then abuse. The one eighty must have been hard on her._

_We settled into a comfortable silence. The TV droned on. My posters sat in the table, untouched. I leaned my head on hers and ran my fingers through her hair, contemplating what I could do to make this better. _

_I had an idea. It wouldn't totally help her but it was a start._

_I pulled away from her and tugged on her hand. She looked at me, confused, but did what was wordlessly asked anyway. I tugged her down the hallway and into my weapons room. Weapons of various shapes and sizes covered the walls. My personal favourite room. Alice, I knew didn't like it here. So after she came to live with me I spent a little less time in this room. _

_She walked to the middle of the room and stood there, trembling. I know this room made her nervous but it was necessary. I looked at the line of knives. I picked the smallest one I had. It was still as long as my forearm but that was the smallest I was going to accept as a weapon._

_I stepped up to her and put the knife behind her neck. We stared wordlessly into each other's eyes. Hers were confused and mine were comforting. I effortlessly dragged my knife through her long hair. It fell in cascades to the cold ground. Alice gasped and felt for the long locks she knew wouldn't be there._

_I turned her around and pointed to her reflection in a full length mirror I kept in the room. She turned slowly and looked at the image in curiosity. She stared at it for a couple moments and then she said with a teary voice. "I guess I could make it work."_

_My lips pulled into a smile as I pulled the smaller girl to me. "That's my girl."_

_She closed her eyes and leaned back into me. "I like the sound of that."_

…

I sighed and looked down at my feet. I hadn't moved from outside of Alice's door. My back was resting heavily against the hard wood.

My head shook as I smiled. I needed to get my head out of the clouds sometimes. I walked away from Alice's door. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Alice had the coffee brewing like she always did. She wasn't allowed any coffee herself but she always made me some in the mornings. I probably couldn't function without it in the mornings. That I was even able to get up with the babies there was a miracle.

I poured myself a cup and sipped it as I made my way to my office down the hall.

The room was quite simple. I only had a desk with a computer, a large padded chair, and two large files cabinets cluttering the room. There was nothing adorning the walls except for the window that overlooked the front yard.

I settled myself into the large comfy chair and booted up my computer. It took only seconds for the computer to chug to life and flash my login screen at me. I typed in the passcodes one handed as I sipped my coffee.

The screen switched to my bamboo background and the screen filled with folders.

I took one last sip of my coffee then I began my work...

**There we finally go. I'm really sorry it took so long, don't hate me! I really hope that I can get the next chapter out before the blue moon.**

**K' Review and tell me seriously what you guys think about this.**


	6. When I look at you

**K' Review and tell me seriously what you guys think about this.**

**Chapter 6: When I look at you **

My fingers danced along the familiar keys on the black keyboard. The casual clicking of the keys in the keyboard was one of the rare comforts I cherished.

I loved working on my computer. It was the only thing that wouldn't betray me.

As much as I knew Alice would never do such a thing, there were still things about her that I would rather be different. She was a little too clingy for me to be completely and fully comfortable around her. She's still too skittish to be left on her own for too long. And she sometimes talks too much.

I much rather preferred the silent company of my computer. It told me exactly what I wanted to know without all the fanfare that most other people seem to think that social interaction needed to be paired with. It was a valuable comfort to me. I don't know what I would do without my computer.

I pulled up the recent contracts. Three of them were completed but I still needed to bring in four more and then I would be done for the week. With the first three I had accumulated a good sum of money but killing Aro's son was just the cherry on top of the cake.

There were a couple of open contracts out on the cold dead bastard and picking up the extra money would just be awesome sauce.

I clicked on the link to my recent contracts and glanced through them. After a moment I decided that I could still suck a little more money out of one of my contracts. I pulled out my phone and phoned my client. It went straight to voice mail.

I sighed angrily into the phone. "I just upped my price Stanley. If you want to see those letters I want twice the original price and I want it by next week. If not then I publish the letters in the three most popular newspapers. You know how serious I am." I angrily pushed the end call button.

Jessica had been avoiding my calls for the past couple of weeks. And with her avoiding my calls I knew I could charge her more for the delay in delivery. I don't know why she isn't talking to me but I didn't care either way. She just needed a little extra push for the payments.

I slapped the phone down on the desk and started to type away on my computer.

I needed to get in contact with the contract holders for Aro's son so I brought up the information and started scanning for the contact information. I had just found the number when my phone rang shrilly at me.

I opened it and yelled harshly into the phone without looking at who it was "What do you want?!"

A familiar male voice answers on the other end "Well, good morning to you too."

I stop working for a moment and leaned back, examining my nails. "Good morning Carlisle, how are you this morning?"

He chuckles on the other line "I'm fine dear."

I roll my eyes at the name. "Won't you're wife be a little worried if she hears you talking like that?"

I practically hear him rolling his eyes. "She's not really worried about such things. Now the reason I called was because I wanted to thank you."

My eyebrows pulled together. "What do you want to thank me for Carlisle?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving Rosalie Cullen." He offered unexpectedly.

My brow relaxed. "Oh, that..." I didn't know what to say.

"Good, it was you." He sighed, as if a weight had been lifted from him. "I saw signs of your being there but I had to be a hundred percent certain. So I assume you have the twins." He added hopefully.

I toyed with the idea of lying to him for only a second. "Yes. Alice is watching over them."

"How are they?" He asked nervously.

I made a face of disgust as I remembered their birth "I don't really have that much experience with babies but I would say they turned out fine."

Another sigh escaped him. "Good... Okay, maybe just keep them there for the time being."

I blanked. "Ah, how long. Cause I was gonna keep them for like, two months, tops."

"Yeah, I guess that should do. I hate to do this to you." He sounded genuinely sorry.

I scoffed "It's fine Carlisle."

A silence stretched out between us then. It was a little awkward but neither one of us was wiling to break the silence. Finally a thought occurred to me. "Why do you care so much about them Carlisle?"

The silence on his end extended on and I could almost hear him thinking it over. He broke the silence after a couple more moments. "I'm afraid I can't tell you at the moment and I ask you as a friend to not look into it. I promise that all will be explained when you return the twins to Rosalie."

I looked down at my feet under my desk. They looked a little blue. I should go put some socks on. "Okay Carlisle. But I expect some answers."

"And I will give them to you when the time is right. But not now."

Another silence.

I tapped my fingers on my desk as I waited for him to speak. I tried to think back to that night. There was something I was forgetting. I know it.

Oh!

"Carlisle, before she went under she gave me her necklace. At the time I thought she was trying to pay me for taking the kids but I don't know. Do you think it means something?"

There was a pause and I knew before the words even left his mouth that they were going to be a lie. That's one thing I liked about this man, couldn't lie if his life depended on it. "I don't know about that, how about I look into it and get back to you, but in the mean time how about you hang onto it but put it away."

I sighed and said into the phone. "I'm going to allow you to keep that lie for now Carlisle but I expect some fucking answers. Half of our relationship is based on faith here!"

He sighed as well on the other side of the phone. "I know, I understand that Bella but everything will become clear soon."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Clearly I was getting nowhere with him today. I tried to breath deeply to calm myself down.

It took a couple of moments but I calmed myself.

"What about the father?" I asked.

"He will be dealt with, your only concern is the twins."

I nodded to myself. Then said to him "Alright. Alice already bought everything they'll need. She probably stocked us into next year with baby supplies."

I heard Carlisle's strained laugh from the other end of the line. "Now don't you go sticking this all on Alice, she may need your help once in a while."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do I not have a job? And really, all she does all day is clean and shop, she needs a little more responsibility. How much trouble can babies be?"

I heard light chuckles coming from the other line. "It's refreshing to know that you're still as naive as you always were."

I blink and then I say "Goodbye Carlisle. I expect to hear from you in two months."

"Yes, Goodbye Bella." Then the line went dead. I snapped my phone shut and sighed heavily, feeling utterly drained.

The phone came to rest against my lips as I contemplated. Carlisle was definitely a mystery I would delight in solving.

It had been years ago when I had first heard from him.

I had been wandering the streets, tired and hungry but unable to stop for fear of being captured by any number of villainous people that may have been lurking around. I had only a few things with me. Things I thought would be important when I had moved on from my old home but I had quickly learned were useless in the world outside. I held onto them anyway. I actually still am in possession of all the items I left my home with.

I opened my top drawer on my right. In the drawer was a dusty cellphone, it was a rather old model by now but it had been the first device Carlisle had ever contacted me on, I couldn't throw it away.

Also contained in there is a syringe. I hesitated to take it and even now I do not seek to touch it. I had been stabbed by that needle every single day that I could remember in my old home. I could still remember looking up at my parents as they used the tool that brought me such discomfort. Even now I still had sunken holes on my body from all the injections. On my right shoulder, on my left knee, on my chest where my ribs meet. At quiet times like this all of the small spots ached. I would rub them to try and make the feeling go away but it never did and I doubt it ever would, not really.

A small white bear also sat in the drawer. He was also given to me by my parents. I remember mother telling me in her metallic voice. "It is for your resting complications Isabella. We thought it would ease you into rest." For my young self it was indeed a helpful gesture. I had gone through a short period in my life in which I was severely afraid of the dark. But with the help of the small bear I was able to leave this fear behind and move on.

There was a small notepad that had many small aimless doodles in it. I was given it as a form of entertainment. It was one of the only things that was available for my entertainment in my old home. If I flipped it open right now It would be absolutely full of my old drawings. I hadn't left a single inch of that notebook untouched. I stroked it fondly as I gazed at the items.

Then I remember what brought me to these items.

Carlisle

He had called me on the phone that now sat useless in my drawer. It had almost died when he had called. After he explained that he had called to help me I had been so grateful. Looking back now I don't know why I had trusted him so easily. But I guess that I had been very desperate.

He led me to to a house near the Pink district where I had been wandering. I had expected to maybe meet Carlisle there but the house had been empty. I had later learned that I would never actually see him. For a short time I considered him my guardian angel. But when I started my line of work I began to get more realistic. Then I thought of him more as...

There was a knock upon the door.

I slammed the drawer shut and looked up as Alice entered the room. She stood awkwardly in the doorway as I stared calmly at her over my desk. Alice stared back at me for a moment. After a very awkward couple of moments like this I clear my throat. "Yes Alice."

She shakes her head and then she smiles at me. "I was just coming in to see if you wanted to have some lunch."

My eyebrows pulled together and I glanced at my clock. It read that it was a little past noon. I was surprised. I didn't think I had been in here that long. I may have lost track of time but my butt didn't. I stretched my arms together above my head and waited to hear the cracking of the bones in my back. Then I stood up and grabbed my empty mug to take back to the kitchen.

Alice and I walked back to the kitchen and I saw that she had set up the children in a pillow nest in the dining room that was just off to the side of the kitchen.

I placed my cup in the sink and went over to the children. They stared up at me with interest. Then after a moment the boy sneezed which sent the tiny girl off into baby giggles. I smiled down at them and caressed their tiny feet. I don't know why but I was fascinated by their small feet. Alice had dressed them only in diapers, I assume because we always keep the heat on in the house.

"What's for lunch Alice?" I ask after a moment of playing with the small being's toes.

"Grilled cheese and soup." She called back to me.

I smile. She definitely knew what I liked. I was about to tell her so when I heard a distinct sound of farting coming from the little 'bundles of joy'. I paused for a second as I looked at the boy who appeared to be very pleased with himself. "Alice! James needs his diaper changed1"

She calls back to me in a singsong voice. "I'm busy." her tone levels out. "Can you please change him for me?"

I groan in disgust. But I get up to retrieve the necessary equipment to complete this heinous task. I grab the extra diapers and wipes and set myself down again by the children. Alice adds on as an afterthought. "You could probably change Victoria too. I don't remember when hers was last changed either."

Another audible groan escaped form me. "Fine, fine." I pull the little boy towards me by his chubby little legs. I pull the tabs off his diaper and a horrible smell assaults my nose. I almost gag on it. I have to turn my head for a second and get my stomach calm.

I'm really amazed that the whole subject of babies has made me as weak as it has. I have killed countless people, witnessed horrible torture and rape, but nothing has made me as weak in the knees as the subject of babies. Just the thought of these twins birth was making what little was in my stomach want to come back up. But I had to work through it.

I held my breath and continued through the task.

**There we go, I finally got a chapter out for this story. Don't think I forgot about this. I was beating myself up everyday I didn't write for this. But here we are.**

**People please tell me what you think of it! I really want some feedback on this story. So I can know if it's worth still writing.**


	7. Golden

**People please tell me what you think of it! I really want some feedback on this story. So I can know if it's worth still writing.**

**Chapter 7: Golden**

James laid peacefully on my chest as I loosely wrapped my arms around him. He may have fallen asleep but I wasn't sure. I would still hear him periodically suck at the pacifier in his mouth but other than that he just held it. I was fighting not to follow him to unconsciousness as I didn't want to roll over in my sleep, which I had a tendency of doing.

Alice was swaying slightly around the house as she cleaned. Listening to the music playing in her own head as she couldn't listen to real music with the twins asleep. Victoria had already been put in her crib in the room Alice had outfitted beside her own. The baby monitor was strapped to her hip and would emit a small thump every time it hit against Alice's leg, but luckily no sound louder than that came from it. I would have put James in there too but I couldn't find the will to get up. I suppose I just needed a little down time where I could just lay back and think without any real distractions.

I stared aimlessly into the fireplace on the opposite side of the coffee table from me. Alice had lit the flames a while ago and I had been gazing at them ever since. I stroked James' small soft foot aimlessly, using it to try and focus my thinking on our joined futures. I puzzled over where we would go from here.

But as I contemplated our future, as always my thoughts turned to the past. My past to be more precise…

When I had been very young I had been happy. It was a time where nothing could hurt me and I knew no evil. It was a world of many colours and shapes but mostly love, there was an excess amount of love. But then it changed.

I was ripped from that place and put into a world of containment and structure. I was told little, but what I was told was that it had to do with my hair. I didn't learn until much later in my life that I was different. I had been born with my black-as-night hair, and the men in the facility where I was held were trying to figure out why. Why was I born with colour pigment in my hair where no other baby in one hundred and seventy three years had been born with it? They tried their hardest to figure it out. But all their findings turned out the same. Non-conclusive. But they did not stop. I cannot remember how many times I had begged Mom and Dad to stop letting them experiment on me. I was hurting and afraid but they continued on. My pleas were bouncing off the impenetrable walls of my room and back to me with little effect.

I couldn't blame Mom and Dad though. They had been good to me. They gave me food, comfort and a home. No matter how crummy that home was. I had been nine years old when Dad left one day and never came back. I had been devastated. One of the only two people in the world who didn't hurt me were gone, just like that. And I didn't even know why he left. There was no decline in our relationship, there was no big blow up. Just poof, and he was gone.

After that Mom started acting strange. Stuttering a lot and looking off into space when I would try to talk to her. And she would say the strangest things to me sometimes. I later realised that she may have been a little weak and taken to the bottle. I couldn't blame her, she and Dad had been in sync. They were like clockwork, if one moved, the other moved to react. They had finished each other's sentences.

A couple years after that Mom left me alone. It was the same with her. She simply didn't come back one day. I was given no explanation as to what happened to them. Where they were, what they were doing. They simply vanished from my life and left me to the scientists and doctors to do with as they pleased. Whenever I had asked the men and women at the facility though, they just looked at each other and laughed. It was like a joke that everyone knew but me. But it didn't last long.

When I was fifteen I was thrown into a new situation. I remember everything about that night, because it was the night that my life had actually began…

I was trying to find an empty space in my notebook to draw on but I wasn't having any luck. Every page had been filled to the edge and the front had back covers had doodles on them as well. The scientists refused to give her another one. Said "Why should we waste the paper on you?" I found that very humorous as they had file cabinets filled with paper about me. They could spend countless hours putting detailed analysis about me and my odd genetics to paper, but not one of them could give me that paper to draw on.

I looked over at the small bed that I had been sleeping in for years.

The covers were changed whenever the scientists remembered so I knew that I probably had to deal with them for a while longer. I scooted over to the bed and was just about to start drawing on the fabric when the ground moved. It ended quickly though. My eyes looked around wildly. I poked my head out of the door and looked up and down the hallway. There wasn't anything there. But then the ground shook again. She was slammed against the frame of the door. But it wasn't from the explosion, she had stupidly panicked and slammed herself into the frame. I could be really clumsy sometimes.

I slowly looked out the door again and saw smoke start to spew from one of the doors down the hallway. I wonder what that meant.

A loud siren started to go off. It wouldn't stop. I covered my ears. There were a lot of footsteps around my room. I heard people yelling over the siren. "Get the research!... It has to stay safe!... Get it out of here!"

I looked back into my room. I suppose I should get my stuff too. I didn't want to lose any of it.

I didn't have a bag though. And I didn't have any pockets in the short medical dress I was allowed to wear. I grabbed my notebook and my teddy bear and wrapped them in the blanket off my bed. Then I waited…

Waited for what, I didn't know. I hadn't been out of the facility in years. And I didn't know anything about the world outside these walls. I shook. I didn't know what to do. The fear of the unknown was crippling to me.

"Come on!"

A jolt went through me. I looked up and saw a man in a lab coat and hair the colour of a blue jay. He was holding out his hand to me. I stepped back involuntarily. I had never seen this scientist before but the coat alone made me a little skittish.

He sighed and looked back out into the hallway. Then he rushed towards me and grabbed my hand. I just managed to grab my sheets and then we were off running. I was lead down both familiar and unfamiliar hallways. I saw smoke coming from a lot of doors and I saw a glimpse of a fire before we quickly passed it. We finally slowed down when we got to a room I had never been allowed in before. The man swung the door open and pulled me inside with him. He started talking quickly. "Do you have everything?"

I was about to answer him when another male voice answered "No, I can't find the documents on how they acquired her. It's a key part of the evidence."

I looked over and saw Doctor C., I was never told his real name and he never offered it. He was one of the nicer doctors, who always asked how I was doing when he was doing my testing.

The man who had dragged me in here sighed angrily and went over to where Doctor C. was to help him look in the cabinets.

I pressed my makeshift bag to my chest. Fear was still running through me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what these men were going to do to me when they got what they wanted from here. I looked to my side. There, on the desk. It was a needle set. Opened as if someone was about to use it. The small bottle of tranquilizer was sitting beside it. I slunk over to the desk, while keeping an eye on the men looking through the files.

I quickly pulled out one of the needles and jabbed the sharp end through the cork cap of the tranquilizer. I pulled back the plunger on the needle and watched as the liquid filled the small cylinder. It wasn't a great weapon but it would do in a pinch. I hid the small weapon as to not alarm the men.

But now armed with a weapon, I felt a little bolder. "What's going on?" I asked them in a strong voice. Doctor C. looked over at me surprised.

He can over to me. He was holding a large folder of stuff pressed to his side. "We don't have time to explain, but I will… one day."

I was about to open my mouth again when the other man yelled "They are coming, can we please move!"

Doctor C. nodded back to him and they continued their search. The siren was still going off and I still heard people running by every now and again but no one came in here. Finally the blue haired man slammed the drawer that he had been looking through. "It's not here! They must have moved it, or the worse option, there never was one. Why would they keep a record of how they illegally acquired a child?"

Doctor C. slammed his drawer too. "Because this research is important. If her origins had anything to do with her condition they would want to keep a record of it to look into it if necessary."

The other man let out an angry breath. "Then they moved it, because it is not here! We've been looking through these things long enough. I say let's go and we cut our losses!"

Doctor C. ran his hand through his hair, thinking. Then he nodded and looked over to me. "Come on. We have to get you out of here."

He came over and grabbed my hand much the way the other man did. "Bella, we're taking you to a safe place. Far away from here."

My heart lifted in my chest along with fear. Would I really be safe? Before I could think more on it, Doctor C. pulled me along with them. I didn't register where we were going, I just kept my eyes on the back of Doctor C.'s lab coat. I didn't look up until I felt something on my face.

My eyes jolted up, but I quickly closed them when something hit my eye. When I felt something hitting my hand, but not hurting I peered through my fingers. The roof was grey. But not the grey I was used to. This grey was swirling and churning. I stared in amazement as the roof moved. Did I get hit with some of the tranquilizer before getting out of the facility? The roof sometimes moved like that when I was being put out. But I was being hit with what felt like needles. I looked down at my sheet-bag and saw that little water droplets were on it, reminding me of all the times I had cried into them over the years.

"Come on, we need to get to the car!" Doctor C. yelled at me.

I shook myself and followed him. I followed him and the blue haired man over to the strangest looking machine. I wasn't sure which to be more mystified over. The machine or the moving roof. My hair started to feel damp and I started to shiver as cold soaked through me. Doctor C. pushed me into the opening of the machine and I felt a brief moment of panic until he got into an opening like mine. The blue haired man got into another opening and fiddle with some dials. The machine roared to life and I felt another surge of panic. What was it doing? But the men didn't seem too panicked so I forced myself to settle down.

For a couple moments I was silent, but then my curiosity got the better of me. "Doctor C.?"

He looked back at me. And made a sound in the affirmative. I continued "What's happening to the roof? It's moving?" pointing to the outside of the machine.

For a moment he was silent. The other man looked over at him and they shared a look of sadness. Then he leaned back to me and said "That's the sky honey, that's not a roof. And it always does that. But on most days it's blue, not grey." He forced a small smile which was quickly replaced by a look of intense thought.

I sat back in the seat. The bag in my hands was a lifeline to everything I had ever known. A world that I later learned was very fake. I clutched it to me tighter.

Then suddenly the land was where the sky should be. I felt pain all over and the men were flailing around like rag dolls. There was only blur in front of my eyes and then it all stopped. I felt pain all over my body. I groaned and gasped. Something had gone really wrong. I looked around me to see where the men had gone. I saw the blue haired man first, his neck was bent at an odd angle and his eyes were glazed. I reached out a shaking hand to try and touch him but a crunch scared me into pulling my hand back.

I realised that a small metal device had fallen out of his pocket. I touched it with my fingertips. Then my shaking grip grew firmer and I grasped it.

Then I was being moved. I almost screamed at the pain. Nothing the doctors and scientists had done had felt like this. I looked up and saw that it was a bloody Doctor C. he looked as if he was in pain too but he was still able to move around. I wished I could be strong like him.

He hauled me up and pressed me against the side of the machine. He looked me in the eye and said "You have to get out of here. Run that way." He pointed out into the large brown and green things. "You'll find people not far from here, you have to…" He was cut off when I heard something whizz by my head.

He pushed me down and crouched with me. "Just go! Be safe okay?"

I nodded sluggishly still stiffly clutching my bag to my chest. Then he pushed me to the side and I started to run.

I heard some talking and a loud bang behind me but I didn't looked back…

"Where are you?" Alice questioned.

I gasped loudly and my body jerked violently. I looked down to see if I had woken James but he still snoozed on, oblivious to anything around him. I tucked my arms around him again and looked over to Alice. "Don't worry about it Alice. It was nothing."

She tilted her head and regarded me sadly. "Why won't you tell me about your past? I've seen you through enough of these episodes to tell that it wasn't good."

I shook my head and smiled sadly. "I wouldn't want to bother you with my boring story. It's really got nothing to it."

Alice puffed out a sigh. Then she said "Fine, I'm going to take James and put him to bed now."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? He's been with me for this long."

She smiled like she had just won something. "You like him."

I rolled my eyes. "Nope, just take the damn kid."

She still smiled as she took him from me. I watched he sway over to the stairs to take the baby to bed. With the small sweaty weight taken from my chest I felt irregularly light. I rolled over onto my stomach and looked out the window. Rain splattered against the clear surface with a vigor. It was dark out but you could still hear the drops every time they hit the glass.

I knew what I wanted to do.

I got up off the couch and passed through our house until I got to our front door. I opened it and shut it behind me was a definitive click. I walked out into the rain in my small tank top and shorts and spread my arms. Tilting my head up into the sky and just let the coldness wash over me…

Alice looked out the window over the squabbling girl baby at the lone figure out in the yard. She sighed sadly and then got back to changing the diaper.

"You know your auntie Bella is a very unique person. She goes out in the worst storms and just stands there in the yard. I swear, she gets a nasty cold every time but she doesn't stop doing it. It's like she thinks she might not ever feel it again…."

And with that Alice is quiet, and little Victoria is quiet. The only sound heard is the splattering of the rain…

**And there we go. The longest chapter I have ever done, probably ever. Just because I didn't update for a while all for the ten people who read the last chapter of this. I don't know, I think it's probably because my summary sucks that people don't really read this story. Oh well, they're loss, because I think this is a pretty good story if I do say so myself.**

**Review please!**


End file.
